


And Kise Makes Five

by majesticduxk



Series: And Kise Makes Five [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A/B/O consent issues, ABO dynamics, AU, Aged up characters, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Beta Kise Ryouta, Biting, Bottom Kise Ryouta, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Bruises, Come Marking, Dubious Consent, Family, Kise Ryouta-centric, Kise is sunshine, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Omega Kise Ryouta, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega/Omega, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behaviour, Scent Marking, Scenting, Top Akashi Seijuurou, Top Aomine Daiki, Top Kagami Taiga, Top Kuroko Tetsuya, d/s dynamics, hiding status
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Kuroko is very happy with his mates. He is a happily spoilt and pampered omega, but lately something has changed. Lately he dreams of Kise in his bed. Of fucking and claiming the beta. Which is weird. He’s an omega – a fairly submissive omega. The only type he should want to dominate is… oh…This is the story of how Kise made his way into Kuroko’s bed, and everyone was happier for it.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi/Aomine/Kagami/Kise/Kuroko, Akashi/Aomine/Kagami/Kuroko, Akashi/Kuroko, Akshi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: And Kise Makes Five [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013022
Comments: 45
Kudos: 166





	1. In which me meet Kuroko, a lucky omega

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first half-ish of a fic that has been teasing at the edges of my mind. What I really wanted to write was Kise hurt comfort, but then I read through and there is just not enough kink fic in this fandom (I mean I have come across some AMAZING stuff but damn I want more.) Honestly, I just want to read it. I just want to read thousands of words of this. But there was none, so I had to write this. It was meant to be a lot more balanced, but eh, there is not enough Akashi/Kise. Also, Aomine and Kagami are just as important even if their voices aren’t as loud in this story <3 
> 
> this is unbeta'd and published as I finish writing sections. I think these 3 chapters are probably the first half.

Kuroko Testuya was a lucky omega. He had three absolutely wonderful alphas who he loved with all his heart. He had an active and fulfilling sex life. A happy home. And there was nothing missing from it. Nothing at all.

Until he found the missing piece. 

~o~

“Kurokocchiiiiii!”

Kuroko steeled himself before a body slammed into his, draping itself all over him. In the background he could hear his mates angrily growling. 

“Oi! Get off him Kise!”

“Do I really have to-“

“Ahhhhh Kurokocchi, it’s been too long! You were away from me, and I-“

A small gasp had Kuroko freed. Looking up, a furious looking Aomine had hauled Kise off Kuroko, Kagami just over his shoulder. Despite how furious he was, Kuroko couldn’t help but notice the way Aomine’s hand curled around Kise’s hip. He’d love to see Aomine fucking Kise. Oh yes, that was a nice thought. The beta would look wonderful, bent over while firm fingers gripped his hips, his ass split by-

“Oh.”

It was with some surprise that Kuroko realised he was imagining _himself_ fucking his handsy friend. 

Wasn’t that interesting…

~o~

He hadn’t known Kise long. A few months perhaps? Ever since he was mated, he had been kept safe. He worked with his mates, mainly, and they were such protective and possessive alphas. Years could go by before a new person was permitted into centre of the Akashi Pack. It was very unusual for a new person to be allowed in. Of course there were Midorima and Murasakibara – and their partners – but they were pack. 

Then suddenly, one day, there was Kise. 

"Ryouta will be spending some time with us. Treat him as pack," Akashi had informed them all one day. 

Kagami and Aomine had immediately and loudly complained. And Kise - even though he was shorter than Akashi - had hidden behind the alpha. In that moment, Kuroko knew that Kise was special. After all, Akashi had _let_ him.

It didn't take long to figure out how different and special Kise really was. For one thing, he _wasn’t_ pack. He didn’t appear to know anyone Kuroko knew. He had asked of course, and he couldn't get find a single pack member in common. So confusing. Why exactly had Akashi let an unknown beta into the heart of his territory, into the very place Kuroko was kept safe and protected?

He also knew that Kise was special as he'd draped himself all over Kuroko, and Akashi didn't have him killed. 

The first time it happened, he’d thrown a frantic look at Akashi. His other two, much more hot-headed mates, were already storming in, ready to dismember the man who _dared_ to touch Kuroko, but after pulling him off, Kise had simply thrown himself over them as well, with happy cries of _Kagamicchi!_ and _Aominecchi!_. 

Kuroko had almost laughed out loud, at his mates shocked expressions. Their death grips relaxed, and Kise – as if he had no idea at his imminent death – had then greeted every other person in the same way. 

Including Akashi. 

Akashicchi. Heh. 

When Akashi didn’t strike him down for it, the others begrudgingly allowed it. Didn’t like it, but tolerated it. Although at this point Kuroko was sure that they all liked the happy beta throwing himself at them. It was hard to feel down when Kise was happily hugging you and attempting to drag you off somewhere fun. 

Kise's idea of fun was... surprising. He'd hear, of course, that betas didn't have much interest in sex. But Kise kept on inviting him out to places - to icecream, to the movies, to the park, to a basketball court. He'd had to decline most of them, but occasionally one of his alphas would hear and think it a good idea, so Kuroko had seen more of the world since Kise arrived than he had before. Not that he had every been trapped. No! He just... didn't find anything outside of his mates that interesting. Kuroko's idea of fun generally involved him knotted and fucked out. 

Which lead to Kuroko’s thoughts. He… didn’t like that Kise hugged him. Well. It wasn't exactly that. He enjoyed Kise’s soft body pressing against his, but instead of Kise hanging all over him, Kuroko longed to be the one to wrap his arms around beta, to pull him onto his lap, and press kisses against his pale skin. Kuroko longed to _mark_ him, and that was confusing. Kuroko, as well bred as he was said nothing. For one thing Kise had displayed no interest in sex. And even if he had... these feelings were strange. Kuroko didn't understand them. He'd never wanted to mark anyone himself. He was _happy_ being on the receiving end. But when he thought of Kise... 

Perhaps it was just a weird hangover from his heat, which had been more intense than usual. Even during that, even with his mates filling him again and again, he’d dreamed of the blonde underneath him, crying and moaning, and so tight around him. 

It made Kuroko uncomfortable. He’d never dreamed of fucking anyone before. Absolutely never. From the time he’d been old enough to think about sex, it has always been about someone fucking him. Holding him firmly, pushing him down, and making him take it. He loved it. He’d always loved it. But it seemed that there was a first time for everything, and Kuroko was now interested in fucking someone else. 

He wondered what was special about Kise. The thoughts had only started after Kise arrived, but maybe it was a coincidence, and it wasn't about the beta at all. Maybe… well, Kuroko wasn’t sure _what_ it was, but observing people was his specialty, so maybe he could find out. For three weeks he encouraged Kise's every outside idea. He dragged Kagami, and Aomine, and even sometimes Akashi all over the city. They ate and they played and Kuroko observed everyone around him. To his embarrassment, he might have even stared. When that happened, Kise would through an arm around him and direct his attention elsewhere. He didn't think his alpha's noticed... but you could never be too sure. 

Luckily, he had a history of people watching – it was how he kept the peace, and warned his family of changes. It meant his family was used to him being constantly alert, eyes searching out everyone around him. Of course he never _looked_ and wasn’t sure how his mates would react if he ever looked at someone in a sexual manner. Kagami might have been okay with it (although that was a big maybe. He was still an alpha, and he still got weirdly possessive sometimes), but Akashi and Aomine would not be happy. Tapping a finger thoughtfully against his lips, Kuroko wondered if it would be fun to make his mates jealous. He quite liked it when they were rough. But he quickly decided against it. That wasn’t his way, and it wouldn’t be fun. Besides, he was taking this seriously, and really wanted to know what was going on. 

At the end of his observation period, Kuroko discovered three things. First, he was a very lucky omega, with the most wonderful and sexy mates ever to walk the planet. (Also he was spoilt, but that didn't get it's own point, that was more to do with his wonderful and sexy alphas). Secondly, it was a Kise thing. No one else had even come close to holding his attention. And thirdly, he really wanted to fuck Kise. 

And that wasn’t any help at all. 

All it did was give him time to think about all the things he wanted to do with Kise. To be clear, his wasn’t a possessive want. Well, only a little. He blushed, thinking of his marks on Kise, his come leaking out of Kise’s ass. But he was more than willing to share with his alphas. In fact, he wanted that! Domestic fantasies of he and Kagami cooking dinner, while Akashi and Aomine fucked Kise over the dining room table (Kagami would complain, of course, but that would be his fault for setting it too early), followed by Kuroko snuggled between Akashi and Aomine, while Kagami ate dinner with Kise on his lap, and then after dinner Kuroko would get his turn… 

Kuroko sighed. He’d though he was quiet, but across the room, Akashi’s eyes found him. Oh well. He'd kept his secret for long enough. Akashi was always going to find out sooner rather than later.


	2. Akashi knows all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi has a way of figuring it all out.

Kuroko couldn’t keep anything from Akashi. The alpha had known for some time that something was on his omega’s mind, but what it wasn't he wasn't 100% sure about. Even at the best of times Kuroko could be hard to read. And when he didn’t want to talk about something, it was especially hard. But those were also the times it was most important, and after giving the omega some weeks to come to him, his alpha, Akashi had grown tired of waiting. Kuroko was unfocused, and that wouldn’t do. He should be thinking only of the pack, and he should definitely be thinking about his mates. It wouldn’t do to come on too hard though, Kuroko was obviously confused, so the alpha bade his time, waiting until Kuroko was splayed out, cock soft and ass well fucked. He’d meant to interrogate him straight away, but Akashi couldn’t help the soft growl of satisfaction, seeing his omega so marked. He rolled over towards him, manfully ignoring the wet spot, and pulled Kuroko into his arms, kissing his temple. 

“You seem quite… contemplative. I am almost disappointed, Tetsuya. Perhaps I didn’t fuck you hard enough.” It was a tease, but there was an edge there. 

Kuroko snuggled against the alpha, kissing him gently underneath the chin. 

“I feel good. Full. Perfectly fucked.” He punctuated each sentence with a kiss. “But…”

“Hmmm?”

Kuroko dropped his head, his forehead hitting Akashi’s chest, and he played delicately with the alpha’s nipples. 

“Tetsuya…”

It was a warning and Kuroko sighed. He knew better than to ignore an order, indirect as it was. After all, Akashi was absolute and would find out eventually. Much better to do it this way, where Akashi was more likely to pander his spoilt mate. Kuroko was a smart boy.

“I want to fuck Kise-kun.” 

Akashi stilled and felt Kuroko freeze against him. Despite declaring frequently and loudly that he was absolute and knew everything.. that was… unexpected. Akashi quickly reviewed what he knew of the beta, and his interactions with Kuroko. Had he missed Ryouta trying to seduce his mate? Of course, he was all over Kuroko, but it was the same way he was all over them all. And while he did seem to favor Kuroko, there was never anything untoward. 

And yet, Testuya said he wanted to fuck Ryouta. Akashi blinked again. 

_Tetsuya_ wanted to fuck _Ryouta_. 

Oh. Oh that was interesting. 

“I see, Tetsuya.”

By the way his omega shuffled in his arms, Akashi could tell Kuroko wasn't so sure. Still, it wasn't the worst response he could have given. 

~o~

Kuroko wondered if Kise was safe now that Akashi knew. Should he avoid him? Was he putting Kise in danger? It wasn’t as if he _wanted_ to avoid Kise. The beta was still so delightfully sunshine-y and snuggly, and Kuroko appreciated his soft embrace. It still pissed off Kagami and Aomine when Kise would run to his arms, but that was normal. Now that Akashi now watched with an especially interested eye, so Kuroko was very careful to make sure his hands didn’t stray. 

Weeks passed, and Kuroko finally relaxed. Surely Akashi had made a decision, and if he was going to remove Kise, he would have done it already. Happily, Kuroko was an exceptional actor, and even when he spent each moment wondering if this was the one where Akashi would remove Kise, no one else seemed to notice anything else was off. Kise was still clinging to him in the same way, and… well, at least Kuroko had that. It didn’t matter that he wanted more, because that wasn’t his decision. when he had a little alone time, well, no one had to know that he dreamed of bending Kise over, of running his hands over those hips, palming his plump behind, and-

“What’s got you so turned on?”

Suddenly, Kuroko found himself in Aomine’s lap. He blushed slightly – he thought he had more control over his scent than that, but since he was somewhere nice… Kuroko wriggled slightly, feeling Aomine’s cock thicken below him. That was certainly more comfortable. 

“Ohhoho. Dreaming of me-“

“I don’t think that’s the case at all.”

The room stopped. Kuroko sent Akashi an annoyed glance, but left it at that. Aomine’s chin came to rest on Kuroko’s shoulder as he stared at the Akashi. 

“What’s that meant to mean? You think he’s dreaming of you? Or _Kagami_?”

“What the fuck, Ahomine? Say it to my face, why don’t you!” 

“Aomine-kun…” Kuroko’s voice was chiding, and Aomine flushed but didn’t apologise. If anything his arms squeezed tighter around Kuroko’s waist. 

“Not at all. Testuya is well loved, and well fucked by all of us. He doesn’t have to dream about how it feels.”

Behind him, Aomine grumbled something about his cock, before biting down on Kuroko’s shoulder. Kuroko breathed happily.

“No, it seems that our dear Tetsuya has been dreaming of fucking someone else.”

Kuroko winced as Aomine bit harder. Around them, he heard the room start to clear. 

“Oh no, not you, Ryouta. You stay right there.” Akashi’s voice was soft, but the tone that warned to not defy him. 

Kise, unfortunately was Kise. 

“I’m sorry Akashicchi but I really need to go too! You don’t need me here in the middle of your family… uh…drama?” 

Kise flushed (prettily) as he tried to think of a way to leave. Arguing with Akashi was the beta’s first mistake. Akashi narrowed his eyes and tapped his fingers threateningly. 

“Are you defying me, Ryouta?”

“Defying? Nonononononono. No! Why would you think that! I just think that personal matters should be handled personally and as it doesn’t include me then- _ahhhh_!”

Kise’s second mistake was not looking at Akashi as he attempted to back out of the room. The alpha had looked _very_ displeased and gestured for Kagami to grab him. Kagami had, but Kise had jolted away at the unexpected touch. Kagami, being obedient to the alpha had not let go, and now a teary eyed Kise was rubbing at rapidly forming bruises. Kuroko’s breath caught. He wanted to bite those bruises. 

“You are very much a part of this.”

“Noooooooooo.” Kise’s complaint was much softer this time, and after Akashi jerked his head, both Aomine and Kagami dragged their more and less willing charges forward. Kuroko was as serene as usual, but Kise was not. 

“Stop moving, Kise! We all have to listen to Akashi.”

Kagami was giving very sensible advice for once, but Kise wasn’t good at taking advice. He pulled at Kagami’s hands, attempting to get free. He really did look good with Kagami’s big hand wrapped around both his wrists, Kuroko thought. Even better than in his fantasies! 

“We have a situation.”

Akashi’s voice was low, but the response was immediate. Aomine and Kagami turned to stare at Kuroko. It made Kuroko's heart beat faster, how immediately protective his mates were. Kuroko, however, looked at Kise. Kise… had finally stopped trying to break Kagami’s grip, and was pouting. It was so adorable. That a grown man – a beta!- could be so cute, and cause so many feelings. 

“Tetsu, what the fuck? You want another _alpha_?”

Aomine sounded angry, and Kuroko couldn’t blame him. However, this was stupid even for his stubborn mate.

“Daiki, no. I don’t want another alpha.”

“It’s obviously Kise, Aomine.” Akashi sounded amused, though his eyes were anything but.

Kagami shifted his stare to Kise and the beta hunched in on himself, simultaneously attempting to cower against the big alpha, and not touch him at the same time. Kise would be delightfully bendy, Kuroko decided. 

Aomine growled low. “What do you have to say for yourself, beta? You know better than to seduce a pack omega! What could a beta offer an omega anyway? You really want to start a pack war with me?”

Aomine was shouting by the last word, and unexpectedly Kise didn’t cower. He faced Aomine, eyes blazing. 

“Nothing to offer? Nothing to offer? _You_ are a sexist asshole, Aohominecchi! There is nothing - _nothing_ \- wrong with beta omega relationships. Which is _not the point_ ,” he raised his voice over Aomine’s growl. “Kurokocchi is my friend! My friend! And nothing has happened between us! Even you, with your stupid ideas, you are who are simple minded and possessive! You should understand that you know his every move! When was the last time I saw him without his alphas? Ever Aominecchi? Have I ever? No! You know I haven’t seen him outside of this! You’re here when we interact!” 

Kise had somehow managed to pull himself out of Kagami’s hold (it was the shock that the happy and sunshiny beta could yell so loud, Kuroko decided) and stalked towards Aomine. With one pointy finger, he stabbed at Aomine’s shoulder, punctuating each word. 

“You are a controlling asshole and you. Are. Wrong!”

With a sniff he turned away, and started walking briskly towards the door.

“Where do you think you are going, Ryouta?” Akashi’s voice was smooth, and although Kise stumbled a little, he kept on moving. “And Taiga – _did I say you could let him go?_ ”

Kagami sprang into action, and before Kise was out the door he was grabbed him by the waist, and pulled him back. Kise didn’t take kindly to this, once again attempting to break Kagami’s hold, though it wasn’t more than a few minutes before Kagami was seated, and Kise was held firmly on his lap. They were both very ruffled, Kise’s shirt ripped and now hanging off one shoulder. Kagami appeared to have lost a few buttons. Kuroko was embarrassed by how hot he found it. Instead of saying anything he just settled himself more firmly on Aomine – who if the size of his cock was anything to go by had found the scuffle quite arousing as well. Kuroko smiled to himself, but turned his head enough to kiss Aomine under the ear. He liked that. 

~o~ 

Akashi surveyed his pack. And yes, he had to include Kise. It was clear now that somehow the beta fit, because Kuroko wanted him to fit. Akashi was a firm leader, but his little omega had him wrapped around his finger. And whatever Kuroko needed, he would move heaven and earth to supply. Because that was the truth of it: somehow Kuroko needed Kise. And if this was something Kuroko needed, this was something their pack needed. 

Akashi was not the sort of alpha to make a hasty decision, not when it was about his beloved mates. Especially about something as big as taking another mate. This would affect them all! When Kuroko had first mentioned his interest, Akashi first instinct had been to deny the beta any place in their pack. But even has his mind rejected, he had seen the possibilities. And most of them lead to Ryouta in their bed, just as loved as Kuroko. But there was a reason betas didn’t tend to bond with alphas. Alphas were… possessive. Dominant. Needed to be in control. And Kise, like most betas was happy-go-lucky, with an air about him that defied being caged. Truth be told that was the only part that didn’t make sense… he’d never heard of a beta being more submissive than an omega, but he’d also never heard of an omega interesting in topping anyone more dominant than them. 

And being brought into their family? Akashi wasn’t going to lie, certainly not to himself. In his pack, their beautiful submissives were caged, though it was a comfortable one made with love. Akashi knew Tetsuya’s every move. He made sure he was always safe. And he fucked his omega like he owned him – which of course he did. And once he started to consider Ryouta place, there was never any question in Akashi’s mind of where Ryouta would lie. The thought of him dominating… well, the thought of him dominating anyone was nothing short of ridiculous. Even Kuroko had possessive eyes on the pouty man. 

And now here they were, on the cusp of something big.

Unlike his alpha mates, Akashi had now had a few weeks to think about this. He’d watched Testuya and Ryouta, he’d seen the way Tetsuya’s hands longed to hovered above Ryuota, longing to hold and claim. He’d watched the way that Tetsuya would ghost kisses across Ryouta’s shoulders, and he could feel his mates longing. It had led to an increasingly active sex life – something which Akashi would never complain about it – but it was also clear how much Tetsuya needed this. 

He looked Tetsuya in the eye. “You realise taking another mate will change everything.”

Three heads jerked up, looking at him various amounts of dismay. Kuroko on the other hand, looked at him through lazy and aroused eyes. Akashi couldn’t help but smile. Finding his feet, he walked towards their omega, running his hand along Tetusya’s cheek, feeling him nuzzle against him. While he looked relaxed, his body radiated tension. 

“Oi, Akashi, what the fuck? Another mate? We’re meant to _talk_ about that sort of thing!”

Surprisingly Taiga was the one challenging him. Akashi chose to stay near Tetsuya, not because Taiga didn’t need discipline - he would do something about that later - but for the comfort of their soon to be new mate, who was looking increasingly distressed. 

“We are discussing it, Taiga. Right now in fact. Despite knowing my orders are absolute, I am choosing to discuss it with you, my mates.”

Both Taiga and Daiki glowered, but Ryouta… he looked scared. 

“Uh… Akashi?"

Akashi cast him a look. He lost that ridiculous suffix when he was scared. Akashi found he didn't like it much. 

"I don’t think… I mean. No! No there is no discussion here. I… I didn’t know I had made things so difficult. And I apologise, and though I will miss you Kurokocchi,” and here he sent a pained look in Kuroko’s direction, “I see that I have overstepped some bounds and I honestly didn’t mean to…”

“How did Kise get here anyway? I don’t remember you saying?” Aomine demanded answers. Kise looked at Aomine uncomfortably before bringing his gaze back to Kuroko.

Aomine glared at poor Kise. How dare he not look to Akashi! Kuroko patted his cheek, but the glare didn’t waver. Kise however, decided to answer. 

“My pack… my pack is no more.” Kise’s voice was low, and Kuroko craned his neck to hear. Kagami’s hands tightened around Kise, this time protectively. Even Aomine and Akashi dropped their glares. “It was… I was the only survivor. Luckily Akashicchi’s details were there in our pack record, so I contacted him to ask if I could come and stay for a few weeks. But, ah! The weeks passed so quickly! I had such fun, but I see that I have overstayed my welcome.” Kise lifted on shoulder casually, his shirt falling which had been hanging on precariously falling down his arm. “It is the way of a lone wolf, and-“

“You are not going anywhere, Ryouta.”

“But Akashicchi-“

“I am not sure how you have missed that my orders are absolute.”

~o~

Kuroko watched in amazement and Kise pouted. _Pouted_. Akashi wasn’t joking around, and Kise wasn’t bowing his head, or apologizing, or any of the things Kuroko’s pack regularly did. 

Instead of getting angrier, though, Akashi smiled. It was still a little bit scary, Kuroko decided. 

“Well that answers one questions.” 

Akashi opened his mouth to speak on, but was interrupted by Kagami. 

“What’s this patch on your shoulder, Kise?”


	3. In which we hear from Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How exactly did Kise come to be a lone wolf? And what is that patch on his shoulder?

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck! Kise was terrified. He knew he should have left earlier. He knew it! But he had just been so happy. But he'd felt safe. For the first time... perhaps ever. Even before his pack had been killed, he’d never been able to let his guard down. But coming here… it just felt so good. 

While Kise was not involved in the death of his pack (that's what they got for being nefarious criminals), he also felt no sorrow at their passing. If anything he felt relief, though the relief was quickly followed by worry. Kise had nowhere to go. The packlands had been taken over, and it's not as if he could have kept them by himself, and it luck more than anything that meant he escaped. But he did have all his packs paperwork. And after putting as much distance as he could, he'd sat down and gone through it all everything. 

It wasn't pretty. If anything, it was horrifying, and Kise couldn't believe the dirty pies they'd been involved in. But he'd made himself read it, and he composed a list of every pack ever mentioned. And after fastidiously researching them, he came to conclusion that they were all bad. All except one - and they were only in there as they had bought a property Kise's pack wanted. They had no other dealings and that was a good sign indeed. But when he looked closer in the Akashi pack… they looked good… on paper at least they looked good. And when he’d made it Tokyo and started asking around, Kise had been shocked to find they were as good as they seemed! And, according to all the rumors, they had an omega who was _happy_.

Kise really wanted to see that. He had to hide anyway, he had to lick his wounds and figure out what he needed to do next, but if he could see Kuroko, the other omega… 

The thought never left his mind. He needed to see a happy omega. And nervous as he was, the decision was easy, and before he’d really thought about it, he’s found himself in front of Akashi asking if he could visit his pack. 

Akashi had been terrifying. His eyes had raked Kise over, and he’d subject Kise to the most intense and disturbing interrogation that he couldn't remember. There must have been torture - why else would he forget everything? but somehow he made it through without losing any blood. To this day he couldn’t remember what was asked, or what he said (but given he didn't know where the pack documents went, it was probably something to do with that), but whatever it was, it worked. He still thanked the Gods (or maybe Akashi, but Akashi already had a God complex, and he wasn’t about to add to that, no way no how) for giving him access to the Akashi Pack’s inner sanctum, and for his daily access to Kuroko! 

Not that he'd thrown himself at Kuroko as soon as he walked in the door. No! He waited for Midorimacchi to ask how he’d managed it, and he didn't even have to answer! Akashicchi instead declared that this was his pack, and his home, and Kise could stay. Even though he _knew_ Akashicchi would say that, Kise's body reacted automatically, and he leapt onto the alpha, throwing his arms around Akashicchi and hugging him and telling him he wouldn’t be a problem and no one would know he was here. 

It was only after that Kise realized that was probably not an appropriate reaction and Akashi was actually very dangerous the he turned around and launched himself Kurokochhi who was just the nicest omega _ever_. Kise hadn’t met too many omegas. Actually, none. His pack didn’t like them, which made it even stranger as to why his parents had beta patches, but here he was, with a years worth of patches, visiting a pack that had a real life amazing wonderful omega. It was too much! Kise had too many happy feelings and they overflowed and he couldn’t keep his hands to himself! At first the alpha mates had been disturbed, but Kise made sure to include them too. Hugs could only be a good thing, he reasoned (perhaps he wasn't the only touch starved one?), and as long as it kept him close to his Kurokocchi, that was all that mattered. 

Kise often wondered what Kurokocchi’s omega scent was like. As he wrapped the smaller omega in his arms, and hugged him tight, Kise wondered if it would be different if he could scent him. The beta patches did a great job of hiding Kise’s own scent, but it meant he didn’t know anyone else’s either. In a small notebook at the bottom of his bag, he had a list of the Akashi pack, and he’d made a few scent guesses. But that was just a game. There was no way in hell he was revealing himself, it was just too dangerous. It wasn’t that he was afraid of _this pack_ , but they weren't his. So he existed in his reasonably happy scentless state, surrounded by amazing people and spending time with Kuroko. 

Of course it wasn't that simple. Packs communicated a lot through scent, and Kise was missing that part the conversation. He missed the emotional cues, and responded to the wrong things, and it was really, really hard! Midorimacchi often gave him an exasperated look when he missed something. Even Aominecchi - who had zero emotional intelligence - would call him out on what was missing. But they were a betaless pack, and eveyone knew betas didn't have the same scent sensitivity. So maybe, Kise hoped, it made it easier to believe he was a beta. He wasn’t entirely sure that beta’s were as noseblind as he was, but no one had called him on it so far, so he felt pretty safe. 

And even if Kise couldn’t scent Kurokochii, that was a small price to pay for these moments of safety and happiness. And of course he got to hug Kuroko every day and as if that wasn't the best thing ever! 

For a while it was good. No – it was _great_. Everything was perfect, and Kise never wanted to leave. When he had that though, he really should have known that was his end point, and made plans to move on. Even before he was accepted, he should have had a long term plan in place, or at least thought about what it might be. To be fair it wasn’t exactly Kise’s strong suit – fighting for survival had a way of keeping things in the here and now – but even in his fantasy land he knew he couldn’t stay here forever. And he didn’t want to, not really. He wanted to find his own place in the world, but watching Kuroko and how happy he was? It had been amazing. Kise wanted to bask in it a little more. 

He should have left though. Should have left before he it felt like he had made a home. Before he his shirt was ripped off, his beta patches exposed, and he was trapped in an alphas arms. 

Kise really was an idiot.


	4. Beta patches? You don’t say…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I have added some more dub-con tags, because I know what readers be like. It also means if you choose to keep reading then you are aware of the tags and are making the choice. (and yeah, KnB readers might be different to SPN readers, but I am taking ZERO chances)
> 
> The thing is - Kise isn't given a choice, but in the context of this world, compatible scent bonding is a thing that happens. So. It is going to read as very grey, consensually, but in this universe, alphas claim omegas and that is what happens here (here being next chapter). I think this and the next chapter will be the most dubious, so proceed at your discretion.

Akashi walked over to Kise and reached towards his shoulder. Defiant brat that he was, Kise attempted to get away. 

“Be still,” Akashi growled, his eyes flashing red. 

It worked, although that defiant spark was still there. To his surprise, Akashi liked it. He wasn't going to put up with, but he liked it.

Slowly, telegraphing his every move and radiating disapproval, Akashi prized the corner of the patch up with a fingernail before ripping the whole thing off. 

“Ouch! You could be gentle you know!”

Ignoring the ridiculous statement, Akashi moved to Kise’s other side, pulling down his shirt. An identical patch was there. Akashi removed it in the same way. 

“How long have you been using them?” Akashi kept his voice calm, although his disapproval leaked through. 

His alpha’s looked confused, while Kuroko’s eyes widened, and he leaned forward eagerly. The cage of Aomine’s arms kept him in place, but Akashi could understand the need. 

“Tetsu, sit still damn it.” Daiki pulled Tetsuya back against him, forcibly settling the omega. “I can see you’re excited, but you are going nowhere – got it?” Aomine didn’t even wait for Kuroko’s response, expecting him to obey, and he turned his attention back to Akashi. “Come on Sei – explain! I know you think it’s something simple, but I don’t get it.”

Glancing at Kagami, Akashi noted the confusion on his face too. His sweet, innocent alphas. Akashi dragged a chair close to Kise, and sat by his side. That put him very close to Kagami, and Aomine looked a little put out. Kuroko though, just looked jealous. Akashi wasn’t moving though. He wanted to be the first to know Kise's true scent when the beta patches stopped interfering. He could only imagine how delicious it was.

“Have you heard of beta patches?”

Aomine shook his head, though Kagami looked thoughtful. 

“I… think so? They’re illegal, right? But sometimes omega’s use them so no one knows that they are… oh my _god_ are you saying that Kise is-“

Although he ran out of words, Kagami’s arms tightened around Kise’s waist, one hand now digging into his hip. And it was a very nice handhold, he noted at the back of his mind. 

A quick glance at his other mates showed Kuroko leaning possessively towards Kise, and even Aomine looked as if he was wanted to bite him. Akashi smiled internally. Even without his scent, the family could feel that Kise was meant to be with them. 

“Yes, I do find it interesting that Ryouta has been here for some months and still has enough patches for daily use. Would you liked to explain that, Ryouta?”

Looking guilty – which was only proper – Kise should his head. 

Ryouta was a fool, Akashi decided. Although... perhaps that was unfair. While Akashi did not have personal dealings with the Kise pack, he knew enough. He was very protective of his family. The Akashi Pack was old, and powerful. Packs from all over country begged his favour. But Akashi had a very carefully curated list of who he’d deal with. And the Kise Pack were not on that list – Akashi would not tolerate a group who had such terrible attitudes towards omegas. Akashi was nothing if not protective, and he would never support anything that was biased against his Tetsuya. 

So when Kise had first turned up, Akashi had been filled with mistrust. But he was a fair man, and he’d spoken to Kise, and Kise had touched something in his heart. Akashi had neither understood it, or acknowledged it, however he knew that Kise was no danger to their pack and was in desperate need of somewhere safe. So contrary to everyone’s expectations, his own included, he’d opened the doors. 

And on that day, though he did not know it, had invited their new mate in. 

“The Kise pack didn’t like omega’s much. In fact I am sure that you, Ryouta, have never really experienced what it is to be an omega.”

That was key to understanding Kise. The face that he didn’t really know how to react – he didn’t respond as an omega. He never really responded as a beta either, now that Akashi thought about it, but beta made more sense. Not that Kise would ever need to worry about it again. Akashi couldn’t help my smile – Kuroko would omega him into submission.

~o~

In his arms, Kagami felt Kise tense. Automatically his hand stroked down Kise’s side, to calm and let him know that he was _safe_. It was an instinctive move, Kagami realised, although once he started he couldn't stop. He wanted to soothe Kise. He wanted to care for him. Even though he wasn’t even sure how he felt about having a new mate. At least Akashi was discussing it. Not that they had any real choice - Kagami may be an alpha, but his pack wasn't a democracy. Still, now that is was sort of out in the open, he realised he’d been repressing some strong feelings for the pretty boy on his lap. Wrapping arms around tightly, and ignoring the resulting unimpressed squawk, Kagami rested his chin on Kise’s shoulder and looked at his alpha. 

“I don’t know how I feel about a new mate,” he admitted. 

“Taiga-kun!”

Kagami’s eyes flashed, but Akashi held up a hand at Kuroko’s outburst. 

“Taiga is allowed his feelings, Tetsuya.”

“But it’s _wrong_! Ow, Daiki!”

Aomine had responded to Kuroko's outburst by lifting the omega slightly, and applying his hand firmly to the newly exposed behind. 

“Thank you, Daiki. Taiga’s feelings are not wrong, Tetsuya. His uncertainty is natural, although it doesn’t change the fact that Ryouta _is_ our mate." Akashi turned his attention back to Kagami, and he couldn’t help but preen under the attention. Damn his alpha was captivating! "Tetsuya felt it first. Even wearing those dreadful patches, he could sense his omega. And once I knew… well, I could tell he was meant to be ours as well.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

Automatically Kagami’s hands tightened. He really didn’t like the thought of losing Kise! God, even if Kamami wasn't mentally and emotionally on board, his body certainly was. Even though he knew Akashi had made the decision, his body was going to be jumpy until they had Kise properly fucked and marked. Kagami sighed. He was actually glad he wasn’t going to be first up. Kise was a beauty, no doubt, and hopefully by the time it came for him and Kise to bond he would be ready. Kagami dropped his eyes, noting the way that Kise pouted and looked away from Akashi. 

I’m not the only one who isn’t quite ready, he noted ruefully. 

~o~

Akashi grabbed Kise’s chin, and turned him to face him. 

“That’s not how it works.” While Akashi could hear a little defiance in Kise’s voice, there was more uncertainty. Kise really hadn’t been raised as an omega. Not only was his pack despicable in every way, they also had an unsavory reputation when it came to omegas. He’d probably been wearing those suppressant patches since… 

Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhh. Akashi’s eyes flared red, imagining Kise’s first heat. Clearing his throat, Akashi took a calming breath. No need to get ahead of himself. They would get there soon enough. 

“As I said, that’s not how it works. Mates don’t really get a choice – none of us. At least, not alphas and omegas. If you were really a beta, then perhaps you would have more choice.” Akashi wasn’t going to start their relationship with a lie. From the moment Kuroko wanted him, Kise was theirs. But other, less blessed betas would certainly have more choice. “Once your scent comes in, you will know. And though it’s hard to understand… you don’t get a choice from this point on, you’ll just know it’s the right one”

Kise looked at him with big teary eyes. It wasn’t that Akashi didn’t have theoretical sympathy. He could see it would be hard for their pretty little mate – one who had been neglected and abused – and had no one to look after him. But the reality was, Kise was made to be loved and cherished. Kise was _theirs_.

“You’ll be happy, Ryouta,” Akashi leaned in closer, running his hand through Kise’s hair. In turn, Kise leaned into his touch, although Akashi was sure Kise didn’t realise he was doing it. “You’ll be happy and you’ll be oh so loved. Without even trying, you’ve won at least two hearts over, with the others closer than they think.”

“But Akashicchi-“

“Don’t you dream of us, Ryouta? Don’t you dream of cuddling up to Tetsuya? Of being held in the strong arms of Taiga and Daiki? Perhaps you even dream of kneeling at my side whilst I run my fingers through your hair.”

In all likelihood, Kise hasn’t dreamed of much beside snuggling up with his beloved Kurokocchi. Akashi wasn’t jealous. Of course a hurt omega would dream of nesting with another omega. If anything, Akashi was filled with satisfaction that he could provide both his omegas with the comfort that they needed. As for the rest… Akashi dropped his eyes to Kise’s and found his face red, and his eyes blown. A gentle sniff and… oh yes. There it was, just on the edge of his senses. 

He knows the moment Kuroko picks up on it – as an omega he is much more sensitive – and he starts to lean in towards Kise. And while Kuroko may be the first to fuck their new mate, and that will probably take some explaining to Kise as well as Aomine and Kagami, it happens when Akashi wants it to happen. And right now Akashi gets to be the first on to kiss him. Just not quite yet.

“This is going to make a lot more sense, soon.” Akashi promises Kise. There was more he was going to say, more he meant to say, that but at that moment, Kise’s omega scent blooms and-

 _I didn’t know that sunshine had a scent_ Akashi thinks to himself. But it’s apt, so apt. The omega held on Kagami’s lap is indeed their sunshine. 

Done with waiting, Akashi let's his hand drop and his fingers tangle in the short hairs at the back of Kise's head. Ignoring the outraged gasp, Akashi brings Kise's face closer, until his mouth is right there and Akashi can claim those lips. Which he does. 

Their first kiss is no tentative affair, it is Akashi taking and tasting and claiming and _owning_ , and Kise submitting to it all. Which he does so beautifully. 

When Akashi finally pulls away, with one last nip to Kise’s swollen bottom lip, he survey’s him with satisfaction. Kise is blinking slowly at him, so soft and so fuckable. Akashi's cock jerks in his pants, and the sweet scent of slick fills the air. And it's not Kuroko.

“Taiga. Aomine. Let’s take our omegas to the bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay for my next trick I am going to plot out this fic so I know where the end actually is. There are already a handful of extra scenes, but they don't really fit with this first story. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments! they make a huge difference!


	5. Will Kise say yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiler: Kise says yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n I have been working on this! I was just struggling to make it reasonable that Kise would melt into their arms (like I want him to <3). So don’t think that just because I have been posting all sorts of random things that I am not working on this. I am. It’s my first KnB fic after all, so I have to finish it!

Sprawled on the bed, Kagami's arms around him, Kise looked… stunning. 

Delightful. 

Skittish. 

Fuckable. 

Equal parts _I want to be here, please fuck me into the mattress_ and _I totally shouldn’t be here, please let me go so I can scurry away and you will never see me again_. 

The second choice obviously wasn’t an option. Kise was theirs. Akashi had already said it, and no one could nay say Akashi. But no one could deny that Kise was _scared_. With his scent coming in, he was a heady aroma of arousal and submission. And fear. They could deal with the fear, but that required gentle handling. It wasn’t that the alpha’s couldn't be soft. Sometimes they were. Kuroko knew he was totally spoilt, loved and cherished. And now that he felt the same pull towards Kise… he understood it a little better. In fact, he felt even more loved! And Kise would feel that way too. Eventually. Soon. Not right now though, because despite the fact that they all knew Kise was theirs… he wasn’t. Not yet. Not quite. 

He needed to be marked and claimed and owned. And that was one reason why Kuroko should get to claim their mate first. Kuroko would be soft and gentle when he needed to be, and firm and commanding when he needed to be. He’d nuzzle at Kise’s scent gland, letting that sunshine scent blossom, and let Kise breath in his own soft and soothing vanilla scent. He felt himself slick at the thought of the two of them together. Kise needed Kuroko to be firm, he needed to know exactly how loved he would be. But he needed the softness that only an omega could bring. 

The alphas wouldn’t be soft, not at first, not until Kise was filled up with nothing but them. Based on his own experience, that would take a while. Biting his lip, Kuroko attempted to muffle his moan. Kise wouldn’t walk straight for weeks… maybe not ever. 

“What are you thinking,” Aomine whispered in his ear. 

Kuroko shivered. “Just about how much I want to fuck Ryou-chan. And about how good he’s going to look on your cock, covered in your come.”

Groaning, Aomine leaned down and claimed Kuroko’s mouth. Kuroko, with his half-formed fantasies of Kise, was feeling feisty, dominant even, but Aomine just put a firm, unmoving hand at the back of Kuroko's head and plundered Kuroko's mouth until he was a panting, turned on mess. With a small growl, Aomine nipped at Kuroko’s jaw. 

“Watch the attitude, Tetsu.” 

While he didn’t say anything, Kuroko did bare his throat. Aomine took up the invitation, licking and nipping until he paused to suck a bruise at the base of Kuroko’s throat. 

Kuroko's words lit a fire in Aomine's belly. Now that he was over his embarassingly jealous reaction, he knew that Kise was meant to be his. And with those cursed beta patches gone, Kise's scent was starting to blossom, and it just confirmed that Kise was theirs. He was looking forward to fucking their pretty new mate. More than looking forward… There was more than enough room for Kise in his heart, but that didn’t change that one of his mates, the omega that he loved was sitting on his knee, moving against him in the most delightfully provocative of ways. Growling softly, Aomine nosed at Kuroko’s scent gland, hand running possessively along his hip. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up found Kise’s golden gaze on him. Grinning toothily, he bit at Kuroko’s neck, ignoring the breathy moans until he had a nice dark mark there. His cock jerked, thinking of both their omega’s marked with bruises and covered in their come. 

In many ways, Aomine was a simple man.

~o~

It was all very overwhelming, Kise reflected. Kagami’s arms around him felt good – but also weird. For one thing he wasn't used to be caged in - he was more of a free spirit. For another, prior to this the alpha had only every awkwardly hugged him back, so it was surprising that there was no uncertainty in his hold, it was firm and confident. The kind of hold Kise could melt back into. And if that wasn't distracting enough, across from him Aomine was biting on Kuroko and it was really fucking sexy. Aomine was so big and strong, and Kuroko’s pale skin marked up so beautifully. Quickly, Kise batted at his eyes. He was _not_ going to cry. He wasn’t even meant to be here. It wasn’t right! They were a happy, satisfied group, and there was no place for Kise in that. He was very grateful - _very_ grateful – to see what a healthy, happy, loved omega, and now that he had a good example he could leave. Would leave. Needed to leave. Shit! 

His parents had been right – omega hormones fucked everything up. Why had Akashi taken his patches off? 

He glanced around the room, noting all the exits – and somehow missed Kuroko moving off Aomine’s lap and jumping onto the bed. He definitely noticed when Kuroko pushed and pulled, rearranging him back until his back was flat, Kagami's arms now under his arms, his fingers distubingly close to Kise's nipples. If that wasn't uncomfortable enough, Kise's head was in Kagami’s lap, and Kuroko was kneeling over him, caging Kise in with his body. 

It was so confusing – the other omega was so small – how did he manage to make _Kise_ feel tiny? And then there was own his weird response, the one that made Kise want to whine and bare his throat. That didn’t even make sense! He wasn't that sort of omega!

Wide-eyed, Kise stared at Kuroko, and whatever Kuroko saw pleased him. He moved further up Kise’s body, until his lips were just a breath away from his own. 

“You look so pretty here, Ryou-chan. So soft and sweet on in our bed. Where you belong.”

Kise’s heart jumped at that. Kuroko’s eyes were dark when he looked at him and Kise wanted nothing more than for Kuroko to lean down and kiss him until he can’t think straight. But he can’t! He won't give in! They're an established unit – they have alphas and an omega. They already have _Kuroko_ \- amazing, wonderful, sexy Kuroko, and Kise would just be in the way and he really needs to explain that before they make a big mistake. 

“Stop, Kurokocchi! You can’t do this!”

Instead of backing off, which Kise expected (sometimes Kise could curse his own naivity), Kuroko moved forward, letting his body drop against Kise’s. He somehow made space between Kise’s legs, pressing in as if he belonged there., and when Kuroko’s hard cock brushed against Kise's, they both gasped.

“Why can’t I do it, Kise? I want you. And you want me. And our alphas want us.” Two soft hands framed Kise’s face, thumbs brushing over Kise’s parted lips. “We’re meant for each other. I've known for weeks that I want you, that I don't want to be without you. And we have something special. I know this because we’re both hard.” Kuroko illustrated his point by rolling his hips against Kise. "Did you know… did you know that omega’s don’t normally get hard for each other?”

Kise, who had been trying to shrink away, froze. 

“What?”

“It’s true. Omega’s crave touch, Ryou-chan. You didn’t even know how to be an omega but you still wanted, needed us all. I want and need you too,” Kuroko told him seriously. “I want to cuddle you, and hold you, and love you. All very omega like things. But I also want to hold you down and fuck you until you can’t remember your name, until your so full of me and you can’t think of anything else. And that’s special. _You’re_ special.” 

Kuroko knew he should continue explaining, but Kise’s skin was so white and unmarked, and it just looked wrong. Dropping his head down, he mouthed along Kise’s shoulder ‘til he got that sweet spot where his neck and shoulder met. Nuzzling, he felt Kise shiver beneath him, and then he added, teeth, biting and sucking until he knew there would be a bruise there. Kise’s cock jerking against him was just a happy extra. 

Pulling back, he eyed it was satisfaction. _He_ was the first one to mark their new mate. Kise was also going to remember _him_. Although… suddenly he felt a little unsure. Normally he would have to beg for what he wanted. Glancing back over his shoulder, he found Akashi had joined them on the bed. Aomine was there too, sitting in Akashi’s lap as he slowly jerked him off. It looked hot. But… 

Ever observant, Akashi made eye contact with Kuroko and nodded. He didn’t smile, but his expression was pleased. Kuroko let go of the tension he hadn’t known he’d been holding. However, his relaxation made Kise’s attempted escape all the more obvious. It was confusing, Kuroko decided. He had never been this disobedient. 

“Where are you trying to go?” 

Kuroko’s words were as light as ever, but he felt a thrill of dominance. Kise must have felt something too, as his eyes fluttered shut. 

“Kurokocchi… I…” 

Emotions played across Kise’s face. While he couldn’t name them all, Kuroko knew he’d never grow tired of watching. Kise was so open… and right Kuroko wanted to be the only thing on Kise’s. 

“You can tell me anything,” he informed Kise seriously. "I will always listen to you. And our alphas will decide what's best."

Kise blinked at him, big golden eyes wide and trusting. He opened his mouth, then stopped. He was obviously thinking something through, and Kuroko gave him time. Finally, Kise came to some sort of decision. 

“I think you are wonderful, Kurokocchi, and these last few months have been so amazing! I have loved getting to know you. You are kind and caring and…” Kise lost his words but he looked at Kuroko with stars in his eyes. Kuroko felt like he could slay dragons if Kise looked at him like this. “And so I thank you for… for all of your kindess. But you have a family, an important family, and I will not intrude. Don’t think I don’t appreciate the… uh… offer! But I would never, I won’t let you make a mistake. So, uh… if you let me up, I can go and we can all forget this ever happened.”

Brow furrowed, Kuroko’s eyes bored into Kise’s. He was being honest, that much was obvious. But he was wrong. So wrong. He obviously didn’t understand that an omega was only taken to bed when they were meant to be there. Not that Kuroko could blame him – he barely understood it himself. But the moment he saw Kise, he knew there was something about him. Even when Kise was masquerading as a beta, he knew he wanted Kise here, with Kuroko, with all of them. 

“How ridiculous.”

“Ehhhh? Kurokocchi?” 

“I hoped that I would be able to explain, but it looks like I will have to do this in the right order.” 

Sighing, Kuroko moved back, putting space between Kise and himself. He couldn't think when Kise was pressed so sweetly against his body. After taking a deep, centering breath, Kuroko knelt, folding his hands gently in lap. Looking up through his eyelashes, he spoke to his alpha. 

“Seijuurou, although I wanted to be the one to explain it all to Ryou-chan, I feel that it will work better if it starts with you.”

Akashi smiled. “And what do you think I should tell him, pretty little omega.”

With hearts in his eyes, Kuroko picked up Kise’s hand and kissed it. “That he is ours.”

~o~

The sweet scent of slick was in the air. Both Kuroko and Kise were incredibly turned on, Kuroko's possessive words affecting Kise, even if he was still denying it. Cocking his head, Akashi looked at Kise. He was flushed and still trying to wriggle away from Kagami - whose big hands weren't giving him any freedom. Kise had been so focused on Kuroko, he hadn’t even noticed that Kagami’s cock was hot and hard under his head. Kise’s single mindedness was going to be interesting to explore… 

It would be easier if Kise was naked. While his ripped shirt was hanging off his shoulder, he was still mainly dressed. In fact, Aomine was the only one who was currently naked. Not that he looked uncomfortable at all. As soon as Akashi stopped touching him, Aomine reached down and started lazily fisting his cock. Still, it was time to get a little more skin on this bed.

“Too many clothes. Tetsuya – strip.”

Kuroko, ever obedient, had his clothes off in no time at all. Because he was a good boy, he also folded them before reaching over the place them beside the bed. That it gave Kise the perfect view of his hole was a happy bonus. Kise’s eyes did flare gold as the heady scent of Kuroko’s slick intensified. 

“Come here, my sweet omega.”

Smiling coyly, Kuroko crawled over to Akashi, and rubbed his head under Akashi’s chin and throat, right against his scent glands. The powerful scent of satisfied, dominant alpha filled the air – tinted with Akashi’s old books and leather. A look at Kise showed him squeezing his legs together. Pulling Kuroko to him, Akashi wrapped his legs around his waist, settling Kuroko’s head under his chin. Akashi’s hands came round, gripping Kuroko’s buttocks, kneading them, pulling them, exposing his sweet hole. Aomine and Kagami growled in approval – Aomine moved towards Kuroko and started sucking marks along his hip, while Kagami pulled up, so he was sitting again. Soon Kagami's arms were wrapped around Kise's waist, Kise's back against Kagami's chest as the alpha licked and sucked at his scent glands. There was a spike in both sunshine and vanilla and the room stilled.

Kise also looked overwhelmed. Kuroko, though, enjoyed his current position. Moaning low and filthy, Kuroko ground down in Akashi’s lap. “I want him, Sei-chan. I want to make him _mine_.”

Bringing Kuroko’s head up, Akashi bit at his throat, letting his teeth press hard enough to leave bruises. 

“You may be claiming our new mate tonight, Testuya, but never forget who you belong to,” Akashi’s voice tickled Kuroko’s ear, low enough that none of the others heard. Kuroko moaned again as Akashi's hands moved around, fingers pressing between his cheeks, as Akashi slowly pushed a finger into him, before adding another.

Looking up, Akashi found Kise’s wide-eyed gaze looking at where Akashi’s fingers were inside Kuroko. 

“Do you like what you see, Ryouta?”

Blushing Kise looked away. But that wouldn’t do. 

“Taiga.”

Kagami knew what to do. His hand was gentle, yet firm on Kise’s chin as he turned his head so he once again facing Akashi. 

“You look at people when they are speaking to you, Ryouta.”

Kise’s eyes fluttered a little before he looked Akashi in the eye. A soft blush had spread across his cheeks, and he was flustered and uncomfortable. Time to make him _more_ flustered. 

“Especially your alphas, Ryouta.”

Behind him, Akashi heard Kuroko’s cry of disagreement, and Aomine’s satisfied growl that twinned with Kagami’s. Kise’s eyes though, they were still stormy. 

“You are our omega, Ryouta. You know this.” 

And he did. Now that his scent was growing stronger, they could smell the need to bond, and smell the longing. They all _knew_ what he wanted, what he needed. Kise’s _body_ knew where it belonged, it was just his stubborn mind that hadn’t caught up. Probably because of the way he was raised, Akashi thought. He’d never had a chance to form scent bonds, family, friendship, or other. He didn’t know that he was meant to be this. Theirs. 

“And I’ve heard you say you _shouldn’t_ be with us, or that you will be in the way. But I haven’t yet heard what you want, Ryouta. So, tell me. What do you want?”

Beautiful, pink lips formed a very kissable pout. And if Akashi had less self control… No. No. If he started kissing him now it wouldn’t stop with that. 

“Daiki, I think you should go sit with Taiga and Ryouta.”

Almost before the words had left his mouth, Aomine had plastered himself to Kise’s side, although he mainly ignored the skittish omega. Instead he grasped Kagami’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Akashi watched with interest as Kise looked up at the vicious kiss, biting his own lip.

“You see, Kise, your alphas are very happy that you are here.”

Kuroko gave an affronted sniff, and made his move. Mimicking Aomine, he pressed himself into Kise’s other side. However, he threw one leg possessively across Kise’s hip, his arms worming below Kagamis to wrap around Kise's waist. His fingertips drifted lightly across Kise’s belly, and Kise gasped at the touch. Something about the omegas was so soft and gentle. Above them, Kagami and Aomine continued to battle it out in kiss form.

Akashi rolled his eyes. His family really was ridiculous.

“Yes, yes, Tetsuya, Ryouta is yours too. You really don’t have to do this grandstanding.”

Whilst Kuroko didn’t growl, it was a close thing. A very close thing. Akashi blinked at Kuroko as the omega closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Sei-kun, I… Kise is important to me, to us.”

Akashi had every intention of Kuroko starting the bonding process, but he didn’t mind making Kuroko work for it. He was delightfully uppity right now. It was captivating seeing Kuroko step into his dominant shoes. Not that he’d ever thought to see Kuroko in this role. He was definitely looking forward to more. Now was not the time though. Nodding, Akashi silently ordered Kuroko to continue.

“And… and you know that Kise’s first time is important. It’s… it’s establishing… things. Roles.”

Oh that blush was cute. Finally moving to Kise’s side, Akashi leaned across Kise and kissed Kuroko lightly on the lips. 

“It is important. Which is why Kise should be well and truly fucked and claimed by his alpha’s don’t you think?” 

Akashi was ready for the pushback. Of course Kuroko was right, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to have to fight for the right to be the first one to fuck their beautiful new mate. Who decided at that moment to be argumentative. 

“It’s only hormones. I… You're going to regret this _ow_!”

Kuroko, who had been nibbling along Kise’s neck, bit much harder. He didn’t let go until Kise whimpered apologetically. Letting up, Kuroko licked at the mark. 

“I won’t regret anything. Your my precious omega. _Mine_.”

Ahhh their sweet, dominant omega, getting ready to claim their bratty submissive omega mate. Akashi was looking forward to this. However, Kuroko’s attitude – ah. Kagami managed to break away from Aomine. One hand let go of Kise, the other coming to grip Kuroko’s hair. Forcing his head back, Kagami stared down at the omega. Kuroko’s eyes flashed, but then he licked his lips, and tipped his chin back. Kagami stared at him for a few moments, before dropping a light kiss on his forehead. 

“I know you’re excited, but behave. Sei is giving you a great honour, and it can be taken away at any moment.”

Kuroko’s eyes filled with tears, which he rapidly blinked away. He nodded. Kagami let go of Kuroko’s hair, drawing his fingers up and tousling Kuroko’s hair into dramatic spikes. 

“Good boy,” he told Kuroko, before leaning back into Aomine, biting his lip. 

Kuroko settled back into Kise’s side, and Akashi knew he had to move this along. There was only so long a room could be filled with tension before somthing broke. 

“You belong with us, Ryouta. It’s true, we didn’t know we were missing you, but when you came, it was like the last piece of the puzzle, the one we didn’t even know existed, fell into place. Even without your scent, you managed to carve out a Ryouta-shaped space in our family. There’s going to be lots to learn. I feel like you will work hard to keep us on our toes, and in return we will love you as you need to be loved.”

Kise’s golden eyes filled with longing. Kuroko was back to sucking at his neck. Akashi held Kise’s hand, kissing it as gently as Kuroko did earlier. Even Aomine and Kagami, who had barely interacted with Kise during this were touching him – Kagami’s hands had never let him go, and Aomone had a hand on the back of his neck. 

“There’s a process, Ryouta,” Akashi made his voice calm. “Normally I would claim you – as I wish to, before Taiga and Daiki. But you and Tetsuya… that was something unexpected. Something special.”

Eyes darting around, Kise looked at them all. At the alpha’s above him, at Kuroko on one side and Akashi on the other. Akashi watched, and he could see the moment that Kise accepted that he was right where he should be, the moment he looked up at Akashi through his long lashes and pouted so prettily. Despite desperately wanting to kiss Kise into submission, Akashi instead lay a finger across his soft pout. 

“So, that’s your answer, Ryouta? Are you ready to take your place in our family?”

Kise’s _yes_ was swallowed by Kuroko’s mouth. 

It was still a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this felt like a good place to leave it. I think the next chapter(s) will be easier to write.  
> Let me know if anyone's body parts are in the wrong place - I've read over it a few times but it's hard keeping a track of it all.


	6. Kuroko's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko never dreamed he’d have anyone underneath him. Certainly not anyone as sweet and sexy as Kise. He wanted to own him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this fic Kuroko is submissive to his alphas, but Kise is submissive to them all – even if he doesn’t quite understand what that means yet.

Even as he tasted Kise, Kuroko still needed permission to go further. Flicking his eyes to Akashi, Kuroko waited on his alpha’s response. After an endless moment, Akashi nodded at him. That was all Kuroko needed. Pushing Kise up the bed, he got him upright, and settled between Kagami’s thighs. When Kise went to pull away (he was squirmy, delightfully squirmy, how Kuroko looked forward to more of that), Kagami’s strong arms wrapped around Kise’s waist and although he pulled away, he couldn’t go anywhere.

Pushing Kagami’s thighs wider, Kuroko ignored the grunted _Oi! Kuroko! I’m not bendy like that!_ and then squeezed in as close to Kise as he could. He rolled a leg over Kise’s thigh, letting his knee brush against Kise’s still hard cock. Kise moaned so sweetly. 

“I can’t believe your hard for me, Ryou-chan.” 

Softly, gently, Kuroko let his hand ghost across Kise’s hardness. His hips bucked, asking for more, but Kuroko didn’t give it. Not yet. Perhaps not at all. A hot flush ran through his body as he felt his power over this beautiful omega. This beautiful, _submissive_ , omega. 

“Oh, Ryouta,” Kuroko whispered in his ear. “You’re giving me something I never dreamed of.”

Kuroko continued moving up Kise’s body until he was level with his omega. Using Kagami’s chest, Kuroko rested his head near Kise’s and drank in the sight. Those beautiful golden eyes were already glazed and teary, his pretty pink mouth open and just begging to be kissed. Stroking his jaw gently, Kuroko paused as he felt Akashi press up behind him. Now naked, his hard length pressed against Kuroko’s buttocks. When he didn’t push forward, Kuroko turned his head, question clear in his eyes. Akashi kissed him. 

“This is your time, Tetsuya.”

The bed moved again, and when Kuroko looked across Kise’s body, Aomine was seated beside Kagami. He was resting against the headboard too, one hand gripping the back of Kagami’s head, biting and licking across Kagami’s strong jaw, the other gripping his thigh. Kuroko smiled into Kise’s neck. Akashi had obviously told Aomine he wasn’t allowed to touch Kise. 

But Kuroko got to, and he felt his arousal spike with the knowledge that this beautiful creature was his. Moving in for a gentle kiss, Kise moaned into his mouth and Kuroko became firm, sucking and nipping until Kise was gasping and writhing in an attempt to both move away from and move towards Kuroko’s mouth. Not that Kuroko gave him a choice. Mirroring Aomine, whose hand was still tangled in Kagami’s hair, Kuroko threaded his fingers through Kise’s soft hair and gripped at the back of Kise’s head, holding him in place while Kuroko kissed and sucked along Kises’s jaw, keeping him still until Kuroko was done. Pulling back, he observed the marks with dark eyed satisfaction – Kise would be covered before he was done. 

He wasn’t done though, and without thinking about it, Kuroko clambered over Kise’s body, sitting forward of his cock, letting it rub against his ass cheeks. Kise gazed up at him, golden eyes blown with lust. 

Kuroko wanted to make him cry. 

First though, he reached for Kise’s hands, pulling them up. They were ringed with bruises from where Kagami had held him and he struggled to escape. He can’t help himself, kissing those beautiful bruises, before sharply biting them. It was every bit as sweet as he thought it would be. When Kise gasps, he licks them gently. 

“Kurokocchi?” Kise’s voice is weak, and Kuroko can’t resist anymore. Slamming Kises hands down against Kagami’s thighs, he claims Kise’s mouth for his own, biting at his lip, and when he gasps pushing his tongue in and taking and owning and oh it’s such a heady feeling. All too soon it’s Kuroko gasping for breath, head is spinning and he pulls back. 

“I’m going to keep you on your back, Ryou-chan, and I’m going to fuck you while you’re looking into my eyes, so that you’ll always remember that you were first claimed by your omega mate.”

“Kurokocchi?” 

Kise’s voice held a thread of uncertainty. And even though Kuroko _wanted_ , there was a reason he was would be the first to claim their untouched mate. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and waited until he was calm. When he opened them, the first thing he did was lean down and kiss Kise again, oh so gently. 

Kise mewled and Kurko smothered the wrecked sound with his mouth. Kuroko was ready, he was _ready _, to fuck and to claim Kise as his. Despite the tension thrumming through his body, despite the need to move, Kuroko paused. He was excited – his cock jutting out proudly, and he wanted nothing more than to just push into Kise but - god it was embarrassing - he knew what he wanted to do, but he didn’t know how to do it.__

__“It’s my first time, too, Ryou-chan. I’m so excited that we can share our first.”_ _

__Kuroko was being honest. He was excited, but the way the alphas, _their_ alphas, groaned out their appreciation was pretty special too. _ _

__Looking up above Kise’s face, at Kagami, he found the alpha staring down at him. Smiling sweetly, he offered Kise’s hands to him. Shaking his head, but smiling back, Kagami let go of Kise’s waist, and gripped his wrists instead, dragging them up. Eyes bright, Kuroko kissed Kise once more, pleased when this time the omega opened his mouth and moaned into Kuroko. Kuroko took his time tasting and teasing in a way that had only been done to him before. And it felt so good._ _

__“You’re so good, Ryou-chan,” Kuroko whispered as he dropped kisses along Kise’s jaw, his throat, his chest, until he reached those rosy pink nipples. Already hard, Kuroko didn’t both resisting the temptation to suck on one. Kise’s response was immediate – he bucked up, and if Aomine hadn’t reached out a hand to push Kise’s hip back down, Kuroko might have been bucked off._ _

__“Someone’s sensitive,” Kuroko murmured before biting down._ _

__This time he was ready for it – and so were Aomine and Akashi who each pressed against one of Kise’s hips, anchoring him to the mattress. Kuroko rode out Kise’s stilted movements, teeth firm until he heard Kise sob above him. At which point he released Kise’s nipple, lathing it with his tongue._ _

__When he was done with the rosy nubs, Kuroko moved further down, letting his hands and mouth explore Kise’s body, the contrast of his hard muscles and softer curve. He felt a little miffed, seeing Kise’s hips bruised on one side by Aomine and the other by Akashi, and he couldn’t help but bite those bruises too. Akashi chuckled, and when he looked up, Aomine’s eyebrows were raised high, although he looked across at Akashi._ _

__“I honestly didn’t expect Tetsu to be so possessive.”_ _

__Akashi smiled wider. “It’s going to be fun to see what our omega’s do.”_ _

__Dropping his eyes, Kuroko sucked a mark onto Kise’s soft and creamy thigh. He was possessive. It was a strange feeling. He’d never wanted anyone the way he wanted Kise. Oh, he always wanted his alphas, but it was different. They took him. They overwhelmed him. Kuroko got caught up in their want, and their need, and he loved every second of it. With Kise it was about _Kuroko_. Kuroko got to the one to overwhelm with _his_ want and need and it was so new and heady. But… his alphas were still his alphas, so turning his head Kuroko nuzzled at Aomine’s fingers, sucking two into his mouth and looking up under long lashes. Aomine gulped. _ _

__“Kurokochhi-“ Kise’s voice was a moan, and Kuroko soothed him, returning with soft kisses to his thighs._ _

__“You’re so beautiful Ryouta. So beautiful, and so good for me. Look at you laid out like this.”_ _

__And it was true. Kise was flushed with arousal and bite marks in various shades of red and purple were scattered across his skin. Kuroko knew later he would go back and kiss them all, but right now it was time to move on. Settling himself firmly between Kise’s legs, Kuroko pushed Kise’s thighs apart. Looking shyly at first Akashi, then Aomine, they read his mind, and grabbed at Kise’s knees, pulling them outwards._ _

__“No! Don’t!”_ _

__Kise was now fully exposed to Kuroko’s lustful gaze, his cry more of embarrassment than rejection - Kuroko could smell his lust. Both his cock and balls, which were small for an omega, were the perfect size to lick and suck and tease. His cock was hard, while his balls were high and tight, exposing Kise’s hole. Gently, Kuroko pressed one finger against Kise, and his finger tip pressed inside._ _

__“Fuck!” Kise and Kuroko moaned the word together, only the firm grips of the alphas keeping Kise in place. Kuroko though, he was fascinated. Kise was so tight and hot and wet._ _

__“You’re so wet, Ryouta!” Gulping, Kuroko felt his body flush. He was going in there. It looks so small… and even though Kuroko wasn’t big by any stretch of the imagination, surely he had to prepare Kise so it wouldn’t hurt and-_ _

__“Since it’s your first time, I’ll help you Tetsu.”_ _

__Kuroko yelped as Aomine moved, one of his big fingers pushing in beside his own._ _

__“Let me help you prepare Ryouta, Testu.” Aomine’s voice was husky as he spoke, sending a thrill down Kuroko’s spine._ _

__~o~_ _

__There was really only one way to describe it: _too much_. Fingers and tongues and so many bodies and scents. It was too much. Kagami held his wrists and was kissing him endlessly, biting as his lips, his jaw, his ear, anything he could reach. Akashi was seated beside him, running blunt nails up and down his side, occasionally stopping to tweak at his nipples, or travel even higher to brush against his scent glands. Now that they were working he kind of understood what Akashi meant – he wanted to roll in their individual scents, but the combination? Even if he hadn’t been welcomed to their bed, he would have laid down and begged. Everything in him knew this was where he was meant to be. _ _

__It was also too much. All the feelings were _too much_. Pulling his lips away from Kagami (who then just started nipping at his scent glands), Kise turned and glared half-heartedly at Akashi. In turn, the alpha gave him an extremely smug smile. Kise didn’t like it! _ _

__He also really didn’t like how Aomine and Kuroko had their heads between his legs, looking closely at their fingers pressed deep inside his body. Now they had two each in there, working together as they unhurriedly stretched him. It was overwhelming! Like anything about this day _hadn’t_ been overwhelming. He couldn’t help the way squirmed uncomfortably, or how he liked the way Aomine clamped one hard hand down on his hip, Kuroko’s softer hand on the other. _ _

__“I think he’s ready,” Kuroko declared from between his thighs. Except that was wrong – no way was he ready for what was coming._ _

__“How do you wish to do this, Tetsuya?”_ _

__“Hang on,” Kise said, much more weakly than he intended, “what about what I want-“_ _

__His words were cut off with Akashi’s mouth. Somehow, he’d moved from at his side to being right in his face. Unlike Kagami who had been softly and sloppily kissing him, Akashi took everything, and when he pulled away his eyes seemed to glow red, and Kise was trapped._ _

__“Tell me what you want then, Ryouta.”_ _

__Looking away, Kise blushed. He should have kept his big mouth shut, then he wouldn’t have to admit to such things. Akashi didn’t like that though. With one figure, he moved Kise’s gaze back to his._ _

__“I expect an answer when I ask you a question.”_ _

__Kise huffed. He wouldn’t lie. He was scared, and unsure, but he was also exactly where he wanted to be._ _

__“I want Kurokochhi.”_ _

__Embarrassing as it was, it was worth it. Even though Kuroko was as quiet as always, his scent blossomed and _happy omega_ filled the air. Kise felt a thrill of pride, but he also softened, relaxing back into Kagami and the mattress, his knees falling wider. Which apparently was what Kuroko was waiting for. _ _

__Pulling his fingers from Kise’s body, Kuroko stared at Aomine’s until with a laugh, the alpha removed them too. Then without so much as a warning, Kuroko got his hands under Kise’s hips and pulled him down. Kagami loosened his hands, and Kise was flat on his back now with Kuroko’s tongue in his ass. Kise covered his mouth, muffling his moans, although that wasn’t allowed for long._ _

__“No, no, my beautiful omega, let us hear you, let’s hear your beautiful voice, Ryouta.” Akashi’s voice was soft and demanding, although the way Kise’s hand were pulled from his mouth even more so._ _

__Then Kise was distracted: Kuroko had placed himself between Kise’s legs, and pulled one leg up over his shoulder. His cock now rubbed against Kise’s wet hole, and Kise moaned with pleasure. Smiling, Kuroko gently sucked on the soft skin of Kise’s thigh, until he reached his breaking point and bit harder. Gasping, Kise looked up at Kuroko who looked straight into his eyes._ _

__“Look at me, Ryouta. Look only at me.”_ _

__And with those words he pushed in._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I have been writing. I have started more than 9 fics I just don’t like how they are going, plus I don’t know how they end. On the plus side, that means in about 6 weeks time I should have a whole swag as I sit down to make them flow. They are all subby bottom Kise, or Bokuto as that is my jam. 
> 
> you know, it’s hard to write smut when you are out of practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this first part instead of doing a job application.  
> Happily I did just submit the job application, but I think this does a good idea of indicating where my mind is at. (edit 12/11/2020 and I actually had an interview for the job, so that's pretty cool)
> 
> I hope someone else has been wanting this and enjoys it too. It’s unbeta-ed and just goes to show that my kinks are the same regardless of the fandom. Just wait, I have Haikyuu! ideas as well). (and yes, that my fave ship is a polyship, and I am bottom!Bokuto all the way)


End file.
